Nora Greene
Nora Greene is a major protagonist within the Zarvok Federations continuity. She is a former pirate within the local parts of the galaxy before joining the Zarvok Federations after finding herself in a relationship with it's leader. Basic Info Full Name: Nora Greene middle name Age: 25 Gender: Female Species: Mobian Height: Three Foot and Eight Inches Weight: 84.3 Pounds Eye Color: Dark Green Date of Birth (Mobian Calendar): month and day 3212 Location of Birth: Mobotropolis, Westside Island (Northamer), Mobius Occupation: The Zarvok Federations (Commanding Officer) Nicknames: Gentle Pirate (used by pretty much everyone), Mom (used by Jayden) Basic Stats 1 is ranked as horrible, with 10 being ranked as absolutely amazing Total cannot exceed over 35. This Stat system of that of S.P.E.C.I.A.L, from the Fallout Series (since I can't think of anything else apparently lel). Equipment cannot influence these stats. Strength: 5 out of 10 Perception: 2 out of 10 Endurance: 6 out of 10 Charisma: 8 out of 10 Intelligence: 7 out of 10 Agility: 6 out of 10 Luck: 1 out of 10 Total: 35 out of 35 Physical Appearance Nora Greene is a violet furred Mobian hedgehog, weighing at about eighty-four point three pounds, while also standing at three foot and eight inches tall, along with shining dark green eyes, long spines behind her head, and a normal breast size (or a 3C cup size). Her V-M21 Tesla Rifle is attached to her back via a black holster while her NX55 Proton Blade is attached to her right waist via a dark orange scabbard. Standard Attire Unlike most people, Nora has two standard attires that she usually wears on different occasions. Whenever she's involved in combat, she usually wears a long sleeved black shirt with a orange and red lightly armored Zarvokian chestplate with shoulder and arm pads, along with black pants with lightly armored orange kneepads, black boots and gloves, as well as a black pirate hat and with a black utility eyepatch on her left eye. For her second standard attire, that she wears whenever she is off-duty (i.e relaxing), she wears a indigo short sleeved buttoned shirt with dark green buttons, as well as brown shorts with dark red exterior pockets, along with dark gray gloves and black shoes. She still usually wears her black pirate hat and black utility eyepatch on her left eye as well. Alternate Attires ??? Personality Social-Wise Nora is a very social individual when it comes to anyone within her command (as most of them feel a deep loyalty towards her), while also sociable to anyone she regards as a friend. She wishes that the forces in her command have the highest of morale (i.e wants them to be happy), while making sure all of her friends are happy, not wanting to worry them from any negative cause. Simply put: Nora is very sociable when it comes to her friends and the forces in her command, wishing them to be as happy as she can possibly make them. Combat-Wise In terms of combat, she always chooses words over battle, preferring to avoid combat and negotiate whenever possible. When she does fight however, she is tied to moral standards and reasoning, such example being fighting against others who are capable of defending themselves (meaning if a person is no longer able to defend themselves, she'll usually spare the opponent). When things are not going her way in a fight however, sometimes she lets anger take over her mind when her opponent manages to tick her off, suggesting a possible temper with her when regarding battle. Simply put: While preferring to negotiate rather than fight, Nora fights with a moral sense when involved in a fight, but sometimes let rage take over her mind. Preferences Likes: Adex (for obvious reasons), Freedom, Aerostats, Traveling in Space, Passing time with her crew, Fighting, ??? Dislikes: Oppression, Tyrants, Murderers, Backstabbers, Liars, Greedy people, ??? Relations with other Characters These relationships will also include official characters. Relatives * name of mother here * name of father here * name of any siblings here * Adex Zarvok Burns "Husband" * Joshua Sentrium Burns "Stepson" * Jayden Sarah Burns "Stepdaughter" Allies/Friends * Marilyn Bagley Regis Friend * Advisto Metronia Ally * Larhonda Rosado Schmidt Ally * Romar Schroeder Schmidt Ally * Randa Nicola Gwendolyn Ally * ??? Neutral/Rivals * Connie Ethel Darden Acquaintance * Sada Backus Dorsey Acquaintance * Mark I Fulgore/Delta Acquaintance * Madison Lipson Sedvor Acquaintance * ??? Enemies/Hostile * Black Death Enemy * Eclipse the Darkling Enemy * Xorda Enemy * Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik Enemy * Snively Robotnik Enemy * Black Doom Enemy Equipment/Abilities Weapons V-M21 Tesla Rifle The V-M21 Tesla Rifle is a semi-automatic weapon that fires electrical discharges at it's target, with said electrical discharges able to arc between multiple targets at close range, making it a vital close-quarters weapon. The electrical discharges are highly effective against automatons as they can short out their systems, and can also electrocute non-robotic beings whenever possible. The rifle is also able to be charged up for a maximum of three seconds to deal more damage, at the expense of more energy consumption (as the rifle uses energy reserves as it's ammo, more specifically: electricity). The rifle also comes with a reflex scope for more accurate shots NX55 Proton Blade The NX55 Proton Blade is a shortsword that uses a glowing blue blade of electrical energy, which is mostly effective on automatons as the electrical energy can possibly overload their systems, as well as deal electrocution damage to non-robotic beings, making it a highly effective melee weapon. Much like her V-M21 Tesla Rifle however, the blade requires electrical energy to be run, with the blade able to land a hundred successful strikes before it is rendered useless and requires to be recharged. Black Utility Pirate Eyepatch (Equipment) Nora's Black Utility Pirate Eyepatch is an eyepatch that Nora wears on her left eye that can be used to help her out in combat. The eyepatch has implemented night and thermal vision that can allow her to see things that others cannon, as well as a binoculars function that is able to zoom in onto a target, however all three of these functions cannot be used at once and must be switched over from one function to the other. When she joined the Zarvok Federations, her eyepatch was modified to be uplinked to the Zarvokian database that provides her of specifications and background records of any individual or vehicle she catches sight of, and even allows her to see things in a bird's eye view (cannot be combined with any of the previously stated functions), much like how a BFT-HUD does, as well as allowing her to communicate with friendlies. Strengths/Weaknesses Strengths ??? Weaknesses Nora has a number of weaknesses that can be exploited by anyone at anytime. To take measures to prevent metagaming in roleplays however, these weaknesses will not be listed, and instead must be figured out. To put it simply: If you want to know her weaknesses, then you must take the time to figure them out by reading her page. Appearances This is a list of any and all appearances Nora has made, whether it be in a story or roleplay. Canon * Invasion of the Black Arms: Black Doom's Return * Naugus Resurging * ??? Non-Canon * War for Mobius * ??? Unknown/Variable * ??? Trivia * Nora's V-M21 Tesla Rifle and NX55 Proton Blades are all direct inspirations of the Tesla Rifle and Proton Axe from Fallout 4 and Fallout: New Vegas respectively, while her black ultity pirate eyepatch is a direct inspiration to Solid Snake's Solid Eye from Metal Gear Solid 4. Gallery